Que sera sera
by A.P inuyasha
Summary: Evelyn Griffith has love/hate/respect relation with the Marauders. But why does she seem like someone everybody has seen? What is going on with her and Sirius? Unfold her story with her, discovering somethings that could potentially change the future. From the founders of Hogwarts to the second wizarding war. And marauders era begins bit late. It got stretched.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- The original characters are not mine!

The foundations had been laid for the school that was destined to be one of the milestones in the history of magic. The grandiosity of the school made it easier for the witches and wizards to overcome their fear and step out of their concealment. That is exactly what the founders of the great school were hoping for. To be honest situations were getting worse day-by-day. More and more witches were killed despite of being completely innocent. The situation was worse considering the rulers and the "holy ones" considered this to be _cleansing_ of the human population.

The more innocent witches and wizards were killed wrongfully, harder it was for the wizarding world to maintain peaceful relations with the non-magic folks. A lot of people were already forming an army that would, one after the other take down the cruel Rulers. Hence the situations favored some kind of change. The most important factor that lead to the need for a proper magic institution was the presence of number of casualties due to obscural.

The founders hence thought of the best possible option. To simply make sure the young witches and wizards learn to control and use their powers instead of suppressing them. The four founders hence came together from all over the great Britain to open a school for the young , so as they learn to love their powers , not to hate them.

 **Prelude**

It had been exactly two years since the school had started. Initially only the castle was the place were all of teaching took place. But as more students enrolled, the need for space made the surrounding to be included in the campus. Everything was going as sweet and as steady possible. Untill now.

Apparently, Salazar was bit critical of the new student, Elis Custer. Helga found him while she was on her visit to Caerphilly. As the children of muggle Borns were not readily admitted in the school because, the family were not very cooperative in many cases. Hence the Muggle born witches and wizards were so rare. Evidently, Helga had done an amazing job in convincing the family to let the young wizard learn. Elis was the first such child at Hogwarts. The quill of acceptance and the book of admittance were very accurately noting the births of all magical children. Up until now, the children of magical backgrounds with a good history of magical blood in their families were readily taken.

But the children were still sorted according to the personal preferences of the founders. The founders each selected the student on the basis of the qualities they valued the most. Naturally, they brought the children to the school they thought best represented them, the most. They were teaching the students together, only a few subjects that each one excelled in, they taught it themselves. Helga taught potions, Rowena charms, Godric taught astronomy and Salazar taught transfiguration. The main problem was, the day Helga brought in the child, Salazar left the great hall, livid. His actions were not a surprise to the others, as on many occasions Salazar had expressed his animosity towards the muggles. He had one plain rule for them, they did not deserve to live in the magic community. Even if they had the magic abilities.

According to Godric, who knew him the longest in the lot, He was just being the person with a very hard exterior with a soft heart. It was because he had seen Salazar help a lot of young witches and wizards in very different ways. When the founders decided to built the school, it was Salazar who had funded the whole objective. Even a lot of witches and wizards of magical ancestry were on the brinks of poverty, they could not afford to learn even if they wanted to. Salazar had helped them in all possible ways from books to wand to uniforms. He even private tutored them in his free time. It seemed that he seemed only strict for appearance whereas he was a very soft person.

As Helga introduced the child at the Great hall at breakfast, Salazar stood up and left the hall angrily. Rowena stared at his retreating back in confusion, Helga gasped loudly clutching the boys shoulder. It was Godric who got off his chair, eyes full of uncertainty. He knew this topic irked his friend, but he knew that his friend would never do anything that would compromise their objective.

"I have to talk him out of this." He thought. Looking around, he found the confused faces of his friends and students. Rowena sighed ruefully, "Godric you-"

"Yes, I will speak to him, once he calms down a bit. You do understand Helga, don't you?" He asked her. Helga nodded.

Everyone hoped that Salazar would at least come for dinner. But he did not. Godric was getting anxious, he had to sort the matter as soon as possible. After the dinner, when everyone was getting ready for bed, he went to the tower which was Salazar's sleeping chamber. He knocked the huge door. No answer. He knocked again. Sighing, he pushed open the door and looked around, he was not there.

Godric then went to his office. Pushing open the door he looked around, he was not there too. Godric just stared at the room. It was a large place with a big fire place in the corner. The room had a big wooden desk full of parchments and reference books. His chair had green velvet cushions as rests and a red velvet cloth draped over it. The closed windows allowed the moonlight to enter the room, giving it a regal touch. Godric walked towards the desk, hands in his pockets of his big looked at the mess that was the desk. All of the research, timetables and whatnot spread on the table. He knew the four of them worked hard for the school, but perhaps Salazar sometimes overworked himself. He hailed from a very well-to-do family, who had a pretty high status even in muggle world, where their true kind was well hidden. Salazar had never suffered physically for anything. He always got it easily.

The need for school and after meeting the like minded people, he left his sheltered home at the tender age of 18. After a few years Salazar visited his hometown but was devastated to know that his mother, his sisters even the family that served his family for ages, were taken in for witch trail. Hurriedly, he went to the town prison, but the thing he saw scarred him forever. All of his family burned alive, tied to huge poles in the middle of the town. His tears flowing, he ran as fast as he could towards them, but before he reached the scene, a hand held onto him. It was his father.

He was badly beaten up. His eyes were blue-black, head bleeding and bones broken and had a lot of wounds all over the body. His father forcefully took him to an alley, making him not look behind, not listening the screams. As his father slumped to the ground, He made Salazar to look at him as he kept glancing at the pyre.

"LOOK AT ME!" he begged.

"Father! wh-what happened? MA and everyone- what...?" He asked frantically.

His father replied," Hildeth got caught speaking parseltongue. They took her... Meredeth came home crying, but the muggles were faster, they caught us before we could do anything."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" Salazar roared. He was getting very angry and was cursing profusely. He removed his wand to treat his fathers wounds for the time being. But his father held his hand tightly. "Son." He said.

"My precious son, you have to go way from here, otherwise the will kill you too-" Salazar interrupted" I will kill them before-"

"That is what scares me the most, I do not want my son called a murderer!"

He then cupped his sons face and said, "Do what you are meant to do, Open the school, live your life what you think is the best. You, my son are destined for great things. I do not want you to mess it up now. I am sorry it turned out this way, I really am."

His eyes reaching for his sons eyes. Salazar broke the eye contact first and shook his fathers hand off of his and took his wand to stop the bleeding. But as he did, his fathers hand slipped and fell to the ground lifelessly. He died.

"FATHER!" he screamed. He then cried. And cried, wept. That night was too long for the young wizard. At sometime in the dawn, he gave his entire family the burial they deserved and then left the town. Never to come back again.

Godric still remembered the night, he had apparated and knocked on his door rapidly. Aurnia was so startled. It had taken him and Aurnia to calm Salazar and to know exactly what had happened.

Godric sighed heavily. It was going to be very hard to convince him.

He closed the door and walked through the corridors, where he hoped Salazar was.

The small locked tower.

As Godric climbed the staircase slowly, he could see Salazars shadow across the stone wall, room illuminated by the candles and moonlight slipping through the window sill. There he was, leaning on the wall, staring at the book and the quill intently.

"Did you see it?" He asked Salazar as he reached the narrow passage.

"Well.. yes, some of them".

Godric stood opposite of him, looking at the book and quill. Both stood silently, quite enjoying the silence. After a while, Salazar asked, "Have you written to Aurnia? Its been an awful lot since you had gone back home, isn't it?"

"Yes I will be visiting home next week. Evelyn is of age next year you know."

"Hmm. Little Evelyn in Hogwarts. Time sure flies ."

After a while, Godric quietly said," I think we should speak about what happened earlier."

"How did you feel, when you saw your daughters name written in the book of admittance? "Salazar asked.

Before Godric could reply, Salazar continued, "You know why I insisted on having the book on having the magical properties? We all could have just enchanted the quill, as Rowena said." He asked looking at Godric.

"I do recall you saying it for the squibs." Godric replied.

"Dont you recall I had specifically said about muggle borns? "Salazar asked.

"You know where this conversation is going to go my friend. What do you expect, to leave those children to be massacred in the witch hunt or wait till they turn into obscurial?"

"I do not care if they live or die Godric! I just want to keep teaching those who were, are and going to be loyal to the magical community and muggles would never be a part of it! "Salazar retorted.

Godric was speechless. He knew Salazar detested muggles, but never actually voiced his hate. Salazar continued to look at the book.

After a minute he said, "Just imagine, the child of yours not having any magical abilities! Wont it be mis-match for the school who teaches wizardry?"

Godric raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying Salazar?"

"I am just saying that I refuse to acknowledge that muggle as my student. For the record I do know little Tomas is yet to show some magical inclination." Salazar retaliated.

Godric looked shocked.

"I will most certainly teach squibs the rest of my life if I have to!" Salazar whisper.

He walked to the staircase, and looked at Godric and said, "I do believe you respect my views Godric. Good night."

Godric looked at the book and quill and hoped that this all mess would clear up soon.

 **A/N**

Hey you guys! Please tell me if I need to made some changes. Kindly review -!

And also the next chapters are not going to be this long I PROMISE*-*

I just want to wrap the prelude up so that I can jump to the marauders era!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :- The original characters are not mine!

 **The Oblivion**

The next morning Helga went to Salazar's office, to talk to him. She knocked on the door.

"Yes." Salazar answered without looking up. He was busy arranging some parchments together, looking for something. Helga entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to him, closely observing him. Honestly, she did not knew him very well. Only knew that he was a good friend of Godric who, was a very good person. And Salazar was an introverted person with little to no interaction, if possible. She wanted no misunderstandings between them.

"Good morning Salazar." She greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Madam". he replied.

"Busy it seems." sighing she said, "Can we talk?"

This time he looked at her. Nodding he offered her a seat and walked towards the tea kettle. He poured some into a cup and placed it in front of her. Helga was a very kind hearted witch, with incredible magical skills. She was very sociable but even she was getting uncomfortable sitting right in-front of him. Not that he was a a bad person, just a person whose eyes could stare deep in ones soul and judge.

"Well Salazar, about yesterday, I know I should have talked to everyone before bringing the child to the school, but the child is wonderfully gifted and it would be-"

"The _muggle_ is gifted? How can a _muggle_ be magically gifted?" Salazar interjected.

"Salazar?" She looked at him confused.

"Please do not be shocked madam. I have always made it clear! I just want to teach the children that are from magical families! It is not something new that I am saying!"

"Please kind sir! Just look at the child, let him learn. You know these days how innocent children are hunted down if they are even suspected for knowing magic!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Salazar answered, "Then what about our brethren who are living in fear every second? What about them who are mercilessly massacred? And who is responsible for all of this? The people who are not of our _kind._ People like that child."

He rose up his seat and walked up to the door. Sighing he said,"Fine madam, I will give the boy one chance to make an impression on me."

Opening the door he said, "If that would be all." Implying he had finished talking. And wanted no more.

Helga replied,"Thank you Salazar!" And left the room.

As soon as Salazar closed the door, he smirked. 'You can try as much you want, I am not teaching some muggle!' He thought.

Godric looked at Salazar as he walked towards the high table for breakfast but he did not attempt to talk with him. And Salazar did not even spare a look to the others. He silently walked and sat down. But the whole hall was sneaking glances at the professor.

* * *

As the day progressed, ultimately the class came where young Elis Custer was in. As usual, the class of transfiguration started, Elis was getting anxious. Because, Salazar had not spared even a look to the student, ignoring him completely. Everything about this class felt uneasy for him.

As the it ended, Salazar asked,"Any doubts?'"

The class went silent, knowing the usual drill. Salazar scanned the class, looking at each student intently, as if knowing what went in their heads. As his eyes met Elis, he suddenly bowed his head, rummaging his parchments, shuffling them.

" The new one, what is your name?" He asked very softly, as if testing the waters.

"Custer, Sir, Elis Custer." he answered meekly.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"Yes sir! I like it over here. Everyone is so nice. And most importantly, I don't have to hide anything here, everyone is similar!" He answered trying hard to impress Salazar.

"Hmm, now tell me Elis, how is your native place?" Salazar pondered.

"G-Good, sir." Elis muttered.

Nodding, He asked," Tell me about your family."

"I have two older sisters and a younger brother, sir." He answered.

"Do they too have the magic blood?" He asked suddenly.

Elis's heart was pounding wildly, the whole class was now looking at him, and Salazar's eyes were boring into him.

"N-No sir!" He said.

"What about your parents?" Salazar asked.

"No sir." Elis answered weakly.

"Someone your in family?"

"No."

"Your neighbors?" Salazar ridiculed. some students snickered.

"No Sir."

"How long have you known about magic, Custer?" He asked curiously.

"Sir I figured it out recently. I came to know when I-"

"Did you even use your powers before, for something?"

"Uhmm.. No sir."

Elis just shook his head, finding the desk interesting.

"Tsk-tsk." Pointing a random student, Salazar asked," How many Witches and wizards do you know?"

The kid did not look one bit concerned about Elis. He went on," My father, mother, my siblings, my uncles and aunties, my grandfather and grandmother and ALL my relatives."

The atmosphere became very thick as his words echoed. Elis started to tremble under Salazar's intense gaze. He dared to peak at him, trying to understand his motive. Salazar was looking at him as if trying to say, don't you get it? you are _different_ from us.

"Class dismissed." Salazar said apparently satisfied with the look on the muggles face.

 _'Similar_ he said! I am going to throw you out, just you are going to be the last of you _kind_ in Hogwarts!'

.

.

But that day young Elis had made up his mind. He had decided, 'I am going to show him that I am not a joke! I just want to learn this as fast I can, so that I can go back home soon!'

He soon began studying vigorously and passionately. Practicing hard and proving himself to others. But Salazar was still not impressed. He would purposely ask him weird hard questions and upon failure, he would give him detention. For majority of the year Elis had suffered the punishment. But even so, he was one of the most promising student of his year.

The final exams arrived. However, the tough exams, Elis had passed with flying colors. The professors thought of this as a very good sign and everyone was happy.

'That wretched muggle!' Salazar was furious. He was in his chamber, thinking about all of this. He had been thinking about all of this. May be all this would be over once that imp would just disappear! What if I just-'

An image of his father flashed infront of him. He balled the paper, helpless on what to do. 'Wait a minute. The kid is going home tomorrow, what if I followed him and scared his muggle parents then they won't send him anymore!' Brilliant he thought.

He smiled all of the sudden and straighten the paper he had in his hand. 'Then I don't have to do this.' He threw the paper on his bed and got ready for supper.

* * *

The other three had already gathered at the great hall a bit before the dinner. They were really satisfied with the way things had turned out.

Helga said smiling, "Then I will talk to his parents about this and then head out."

"Yes that would be logical." Rowena chimed.

Godric said softly," It would be best if we keep this between us for a bit. I will talk to Salazar first. I must find a convenient method of breaking it to him."

The three of them suddenly became quiet. They had decided this shortly after Elis had started to progress in his studies. Once they got permission from his parents, they would take him along them to the muggle born witches/ wizards to convince their families to let them learn magic.

But this would also create huge problems between them and Salazar. That is why currently, they opted for secrecy.

When Salazar came for dinner he was in a fairly good mood. Because he believed, all of this was going to end. 'The filth is going to be cleansed.' He had his dinner in peace, thinking that. As the four of them retired for bed, Salazar and Helga were the last ones to disperse. While walking for a while, Helga feeling a bit light-headed, suddenly slipped,"It is going to be a long day tomorrow, isn't it ?"

Eyes growing big she realized her mistake, "Oh never mind! Good night Salazar!" She said quickly and closed the door.

But the damage had already been done, Salazar knew something was going on and he did not knew that. Quietly walking to his chamber, he sat down on his bed and stared at the outline he had made.

He sat like that till around mid-night. Closing his eyes, he did something he thought he would never had to do to his fellow members.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated. He focused on her, pin pointing the memory she was hiding. But he was way more powerful. In that particular memory, She felt happy, content, satisfied and positive about this.

Helga was dreaming. She saw the discussion that had happened in the earlier evening.

'Lets not tell Salazar about this. we have to bring _More_ muggle borns. _More_.'

His eyes opened in disbelief. Salazar was fuming. 'How dare they insult me like this!'

He took the paper with him and left his chambers at the middle of the night, _HE WAS GOING TO DO IT_.

* * *

A/N

Tell me how was it!

Kindly read and review!


	3. The family

Disclaimer:- Original characters not mine!

 **The family**

Salazar was tired. His eyes were swollen, red and clearly the wizard was exhausted! He had spent the night roaming the castle, exploring every corner, nook and cranny. He was unsatisfied with what he saw, but for sure knew what he wanted to do, _how_ was another question.

'They _WILL_ thank me later!' He thought.

'For a great cause, somebody has to be the _bad_ guy. This is for our _future_ , the greatness of magical blood should be preserved!'

On the next morning, as everyone was having their breakfast in the great hall, Godric scanned the hall and sighed satisfyingly. It was both quiet and serene. Being a man of over six foot, and well built at that, the wizard looked more of a warrior than a wizard. He looked ferocious and mighty but his eyes showed warmth and kindness. And he was certainly pleased with how things now were.

Loking around, he saw his dear friend, looking grumpy as usual.

'I have to talk to him soon. This cannot go on forever!' He said to himself.

* * *

As the children left the school grounds, it was the teachers' turn to leave. The founders and their apprentices were busy packing their stuff. Before the school had started, the founders had their own students who were the first trained and were on their own paths to be the next generation of teachers to the great school. Helga had Aldreda who was her neice, Rowena had Neil Quinn who was a distant relative of the Olivanders and Godric had Randel, The younger brother of this wife, Aurnia. But Salazar trusted no one, so he had none.

The teachers said their good-byes and were on their way home. Helga and her neice to her sister's house and Godric to his own home. Rowena as she had no family, chose to stay back and do some research. Salazar on the other hand was eager to leave at once.

* * *

There was no other joy for Godric than to come back home, into his family. Aurnia was tidying her son when he opened the door.

Looking at them Godric opened his arms in joy and engulfed the two in his hug.

"Oh how much I miss you!" He said

Aurnia took a deep breath, " We missed you too."

She smiled into his embrace.

"Where is Evie?" He asked. Aurnia pointed her finger upwards indicating, she was in her room.

Kneeling to his son, his great voice rumbled," And how is my dear Tomas?"

Tomas, a mere five year old, just flung his arms around his fathers neck and started jumping in glee.

After a while, Tomas let go of his father and went to his sister to call her.

Standing up, Godric asked," Did he-"

"Not yet." answeres Aurnia gloomily. The subject was bit touchy for both of them.

Aurnia O'Mordha was an irish witch, who met Godric in his earlier expeditions. (When he was gathering like minded witches and wizards.)

She was a tall women, with pale skin and long blonde hair braided at the back with a few curls framing her wore a light blue dress which complimented her dark brown eyes. She came from a family of seers. But even so, The mighty founder of Hogwarts and the Powerful seer, were worried whether if their son was, a _squib_.

" Father!" A young Evelyn, came running from the stairs, eager to see their father. Embracing her in his hug, She then tugged his hand, which practically was 3 times the size of her, she led him.

"I want to show you something! Come father!" She was literally skipping by now. Smiling Godric followed her. Forgetting about all his worry. He forgot about school problems, about salazar and also, about earlier. He spent his time well.

* * *

Salazar was contacting his cousin who wanted their son Failbe Malgray, his apprentice . Failbe was a 19 year old young man with sleek black hair tied at the back. His small black eyes were unaprochable and cold. Tall and skinny, the boy was a prime example of noblity. There was a certain air about him, which made Salazar change his mind. 'This boy would be of great help'

Taking the boy along with him, Salazar had a quest ahead of him. 'It was not the matter of wrong or right, It certainly a matter of our _right_! The filthy muggles had no right to study magic! They have spent forever killing us, contolling us, and now they want to learn it? No, Not on my watch!'

He now along with Failbe, were on a trip to the countryside searching someone. That person was the most pure blooded Wizard in his eyes. They were constantly apparating from one place to other, till Salazar found him.

Located on a cliff, near a long-dried lake, stood a small cabin. Knocking the door, Failbe looked back at Salazar with uncertainity. But Salazar was looking over the cliff with arms crossed, his robes flowing in the wind. Just then, the door opened, but there was nobody.

Salazar led the way and entered the room, looking around. His eyes scanning the whole room. Not finding what he was hoping for, he just went inside. The room led to the small kitchen and ultimately to the back door. There he saw. A little smile craked his face. In the veranda was a man sitting facing the other way.

"Come in boy." His voice was weak.

"Grandfather." Salazar bowed.

"You came back and brought someone too." He turned to him for the first time. His face was full of wrinkles, left eye had gone blind and was bald. The man was Salazar's Grandfather, Nefarus Slytherin.

Looking at the boy, He said, "Failbe Malgray."

Turning his head again towards the cliff, he muttered," Maintained purity! So unusual!"

Failble was confused, 'what did he mean by _unusua_ l!

Salazar sat down next to him, not saying anything. He felt as if Nefarus was scanning his mind. He did nothing and let him do as he wished.

Suddenly, Nefarus said, " I told you it won't work. Dont expect my help."

This time Salazar spoke, "You are the only person who can help me."

"The great wizard who is the founder of the great school, needs me- a weak, old, stinking and apparently too _old,_ wizard's help? He looked at Failbe in mock.

He was shocked, 'he was a Legilimens?!'

Letting an amused smile crack, the man let out a sigh. "I already told you, it would be a bad idea. Why have a school, when you can learn from your elders! It just makes everybody learn the same thing! Nothing special from anyone. Everybody the same. Tsk-tsk"

Salazar was silent. Being the founder of the magnificent school, his words did hurt. But what can be done, such orthodox views were heard occasionally.

Nefarus continued, "And those mudbloods! The muggles will now learn wizardy? The humor! Huh!"

"Please, grandfather, now is the time! Please give it to me." He urged.

For a moment, Nefarus was silent. He closed his eyes and seemed to think something. "Hmm. Now is not the time my child. But i will give it to you anyway. " He turned at him and said, "come here only when you think it is time to look over the cliff." His eye twinkling with mystery.

But Salazar seemed to get it and nodded.

Getting up, he looked for the last time and left and apparated to the Hogwarts.

As they touched the ground, He felt slight weight in his pocket. He pulled it out and stretched his palm to see, an egg.

* * *

A/N:- kindly read and review!


End file.
